This disclosure relates to a board game for facilitating health education by fostering discussion of health-related issues and providing patients with real-life scenarios to implement and avoid.
Many of the health-related problems that people face stem from unhealthy choices that people make in the course of their daily lives. Consequently, individuals can reduce the risk of contracting any number of diseases and conditions by making appropriate lifestyle choices related to such areas as diet and exercise. However, many individuals, such as those adults with limited education or language ability and children, may not easily understand information regarding the relationship of lifestyle with health. Additionally, many people may fail to realize that the lifestyle choices they make can have either a positive or negative effect on their health.
Because of the complex nature of medical science, health education professionals need to clearly and effectively communicate topics of health education to a diverse audience in a simple and easy-to-understand manner.
Traditional methods of health education may not be appropriate for all individuals. For example, one common method—booklets and pamphlets—requires the patient to possess a fair degree of cognitive ability to process the information. Additionally, the subject matter may be complex or boring to the individual, resulting in failure to comprehend or retain the information provided. Furthermore, other educational methods such as a live lecture or video-taped presentation are “passive,” requiring little activity on the part of the individual, leading to the possibility that the individual will retain only a small amount of the information. The obvious result being that the individual makes lifestyle choices that could be detrimental to his or her health.